Don't Leave
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Yuya watches as Kyo die and confessed. COMPLETED yo! A sequel is out!
1. Prologue: Death of The One I Loved

Don't Leave 

A/N: This is… what can I say? Uh… a not so fluffy fic. Sadness consumed this fic so… it's a lil' sad.

-

Prologue – Death of The One I Love

-

"Kyo? What are you doing here? Aren't you celebrating with the others?" I approached his silent form that was standing so still outside where the wind freely swayed his onyx hair.

"…" He looked at me with his crimson eyes. Something was not right with that gaze.

"What's wrong?" I took a step forward. "Are you still upset that your real body was hidden away from you again? We can still find it, you know?" I stopped my advance when Kyo turned his back to me. "Kyo?"

"You… must've forgotten… I can't stay in this body forever… remember? You must've forgotten with all that celebrating…" Kyo started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going!" I followed him but stayed a little behind of him. I was unsure of what he was saying. He was mumbling even though I knew that it was directed at me.

He stopped when we reached a place faraway from Muramasa-san's house. It was the cliff where we stopped at before going into Aokigahara. He turned to me when I took another step towards him.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Fool of a woman… did you want to see me… vanish?" Kyo's eyes burned into mine. I backed away a step.

"V-vanish…? Kyo… what are you saying? You're still here!" I clutched my hands tightly. "You're still here!"

He approached me. I couldn't move, his eyes made me so still. He petrified my feet. "Kyo… what…?" I stared at the ground. My feet were trembling.

His fingers curled under my chin to lift my gaze from the ground. He held my gaze before he… he kissed me…

He ended the kiss after a few moments. His eyelids closed whereas mine… wide open. "K-Kyo…?"

"I… I am sorry…" was all he could say before his body shattered slowly like Muramasa-san's. I didn't blink, my thin fingers on my lips.

"Kyo!" I hugged his vanishing body tightly, hoping that no more pieces of him left his body. "Kyo! What is happening! Kyo! What! Kyo!" tears left my flushed cheeks. I was crying so heavily that it wetted his vanishing _gi_.

His arms held me close, assuring me that he won't leave. "I… I tried to not leave you but no… Yu- Yuya… don't cry…" he stroked my hair so lightly… and shh'ed me.

"Kyo… Kyo… why…?" I hugged him tighter; his body was shattering at a speed I hated.

"Yuya… I… I assure you… I will literally disappear but… I'm not leaving…" Kyo kissed my forehead. "I… don't want to leave you…"

"Why now! Kyo… why now!" I hugged him more that even myself found it hard to breathe. "Kyo… please don't leave me…"

"Why are you so upset? You weren't like his when I killed that bastard…" he said quietly.

I shook my head violently. "It's not the same, Kyo! I… Kyo… I…" I stared into his sad eyes.

"…"

"I… I love you…" I wanted to kiss him again but I missed his lips, his body was no longer visible. "Kyo!"

His remains shattered and had followed the wind. I ran and ran till I nearly fell from the cliff. Kyo!" I fell on my knees and the tears fell like a river. _I can never see him again_…

-

A/N: leave me something or die, just kidding! I finished this already… read and review!


	2. Tears That Never Stop

-

Chapter One – Tears That Never Stop

-

It's been a week since I last saw Kyo. He disappeared right after I awoke from that nightmare of him shattering into pieces… I left it just like that, without questioning it. I _tried_ though. I knew it was real…

A tear left both my eyes. I'm the only one who knew what _actually_ happened. I covered my frail body with the blanket, embracing my body, holding it tightly as if _he_ was the one who held me.

I didn't eat for the whole week; I kept myself in the room for almost forever. My whole body was sore…

A knock on the sliding door startled me.

"Yuya-san? May I come in?" it was Okuni-san.

"I'm tired… leave me alone…"

Okuni-san opened the door and came in. She sighed. "It's not only you who's been so troubled about Kyo-san's leaving… he will come back if he still cares…"

I stopped a sniff. "No… he'll never ever… come back…"

Okuni-san huffed. "You're saying it as if he is DEAD!"

I stared at the opposite wall. "What if he is?"

Okuni-san paused for a moment and she left. Closing the door behind her slowly and ran away from my room. I sighed.

"Okuni-san… I'm sorry…" I sniffed.

'I… I'm sorry…' 

"No… Kyo… you don't have to…" I cried at the thought of his words. He broke my heart.

'I… I don't want to leave you…' 

"But you still did…" I said to myself. "You didn't want to but you still did leave me alone…"

"I love you, Kyo… I really do…" I hugged myself even tighter. "Did you… love me too?"

I do… 

I sat up on my futon, by reflex. "Kyo!"

The voice of the wind will guide you… 

The room windows split open by a strong gust of wind. I could see sakura petals coming into my room. "Kyo…?"

I got up to go outside through the window but my actions were stopped when Akira-san, Bontenmaru-san and Akari-san entered my room. The windows closed.

"Yuya-san! What was that loud noise!" asked Akira-san as he unsheathed his twin katanas.

I looked at the now closed window. I sighed. "There is nothing wrong… I was bothered with the rising heat and… I opened the windows but the wind was so strong outside that…"

Akari-san nodded. "You don't need t explain further, just rest… call us if you need anything…"

"But…" Akira-san started but he stopped when Bon-san shook his head.

"Please leave…" I said not looking at them.

All of them left the room quietly. I was now upset that the only chance of me, meeting with Kyo may be over. I continued crying until the break of dawn.

…

Okuni wiped away her tears. "Akari-san… do you think what Yuya-san said is true? That Kyo-san is… dead?"

"Okuni-san… Kyo is not dead. If he is… then where's his body?" Akari calmed Okuni with a pat on her back.

"But… it could be… remember where we found Yuya-chan? She was on the cliff, she fainted. Don't you think it's weird to see her there alone with no one to accompany her?" Bon stated.

"You are meaning to say that Yuya-san saw Kyo's death?" receiving no answers, he continued. "If she did… why didn't she tell us!"

"It must've been hard on her…"

"Hotaru?" all four of them looked at their companion.

Hotaru glanced at the moon that was covered by the dark clouds. He sat there on the porch quietly. "I may have met her only for a short time but… I know how she's like. If Kyo-san left without her knowing, she wouldn't be this upset, she would be trashing around and will be vowing to hunt him down… but she just kept quiet about it. Don't you think it's weird?"

All four of them exchanged looks. Hotaru was right.

"We should keep quiet until Yuya-san's calmed down and will tell us what she thinks we should know…"

…

I slept restlessly thinking about the voice that echoed in my ears yesterday. That was definitely Kyo's voice…

"Kyo… if it was you… please tell me…" I closed my eyes.

Yuya… the voice of the wind will guide you… 

"Kyo… show yourself! Even if only in my dreams… Kyo…" I still kept my eyes closed. I could feel someone embracing me. "Kyo?" I wanted to open my eyes but…

Don't open your eyes… 

"Kyo…I want to see you…" I kept my eyes closed shut.

Follow the heart of the wind… 

"Kyo… just tell me where you are… please…" a tear left my eyes again.

Don't cry… you look like a dog… 

"Kyo… I will find you…" I smiled for the first time in that week. The one who enveloped my body in warmth left me. I was surprised and my eyes opened. "Kyo…?"

Then find me… 

-

A/N: Ooh… reviews! More, more! I'll add one more! Just for all of you! SDK is not mine!


	3. The Voice of The Wind

-

Chapter Two – The Voice of The Wind

-

"Yuya-san, here's lunch… I thought you'd be… hungry?" the tray fell on the tatami floor with a clash! The clay bowl filled with porridge broke into tiny pieces and the porridge stained the floor.

Akari ran to alert the others that Yuya was gone!

…

My feet guided me to him as I followed the voice of the wind. I closed my eyes so that I could hear it more clearly. It said 'come to me… come to me… follow me…'.

"Kyo…"

A gulf of wind engulfed me and I stopped. "Kyo…"

Promise me… that you'll always be happy… 

"What do you mean?" I halted for a moment only to feel the wind tickling my neck. "Mmh… Kyo…"

Heh… come and see me… 

"I will… but… tell me… are you still with me?" I asked Kyo hesitantly.

I am still with you but… I can't meet you in person… but you can see me once you find me… 

I tilted my head. "I don't quite understand…"

Just keep going and have faith in me… 

I nodded and closed my eyes again. This time, _Kyo_ was with me as well.

…

"How can she leave without us knowing!" Akira let out his rage. Bon had to calm him.

"Yuya-chan's body is still weak, she shouldn't be too far off…" Bon led the group to search for Yuya.

"We should split into groups… I shall search alone since I'm used to scouting enemies as a spy… you four should split with the less fight prone partner…" Okuni left the group after that and disappeared as soon as she jumped up a tree branch.

The four looked at each other. "I shouldn't go with Hotaru OR Akari or we'll never find Yuya-san…" Akira declared.

Bon nodded. "Akari, take care of Hotaru. Akira, let's go!" and both of them left the other two.

Akari stared at Hotaru. "You DO remember how Yuya-san looks like, right?" Hotaru just stared back. "Come!" and Akari dragged him.

…

I opened my eyes and saw that the wind led me to a closed cave… "What the hell?"

Open up… Kaze no Koe… 

The rock in front of the cave… well… it moved. "Wha-?"

Get inside, you'll find out the answer… 

"Are you not coming?" I looked to my left, where Kyo's voice was heard.

Wind… cannot travel in that cave… 

"If you're not coming than I won't…" I started but was cut off by Kyo.

Inside… NOW. The others are looking for you and if they knew about this… chances for you to meet me are nil… 

"Please… promise me that you'll wait for me…" I glanced at _him_ for a while and walked inside the cave. The cave closed right after.

Please… be successful… 

…

"Yuya-san! Yuya-san!" Okuni jumped from limb to limb lightly, shouting dear Yuya's name. Sadly… the search didn't bear any fruit…

"Where could she be?" the sun was about to set and Okuni thought it was unwise to keep searching at night… she knew the others would think the same.

…

"The sun's about to set… if night falls… it would be much more difficult to keep track…" Bon told Akira who was slashing the bushes that got in the way.

Akira tensed. "I can't feel any presence actually… for a while… before this, I did… but I lost it…"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

Akira murmured a silent "I don't know…"

…

"Hotaru, use your flame to act as a light…" Akari ordered him to do so. Hotaru didn't budge. "Hotaru! Didn't you even listen to what I said!"

"Your name means lantern… you can do much more better than a firefly…" was his response. Akari had to hold his thought to not KILL him.

"Stop riddling! We need to find her fast or…" Akari trailed off.

"Are you afraid that Kyo's woman would commit suicide?" getting no response he added, "She's not stupid…"

"I know…"

…

I walked slowly, getting further into the dark cave. I was scared. _Kyo_ was not with me anymore. "I want to see him… or just hear his voice…"

I walked even more slowly at the thought of _it_ again. "What if he… disappeared again?"

I shook my head violently. "No! Kyo won't leave again! The answer is in this cave itself! I must find it no matter what!"

The further I walk, the more clearer the cave gets. There was light in it! When I see that it was getting brighter, I ran to the light and found out that it came from this room. Blue flame was used to light it up.

What amazed me was the person lying on a stone bed in the middle of the room. "Kyo!" I cried as I ran to the body. It was Kyo's real body!

I shook the body. "Kyo, wake up! I'm here! Kyo… please wake up…"

The body was icy cold even though the warm heat of the blue flame surrounded it. "Kyo… please open your eyes…"

Onime-no-Kyo will only wake if his loved one prays for his return…

"Who's there!" I looked around at my surroundings.

Onime-no-Kyo will only wake if his loved one prays for his return while on top of him, clad in only her inner kimono…

"What?" there was another voice.

Onime-no-Kyo will only wake if his loved one prays for his return while on top of him, clad in only her inner kimono and chant a mantra for three whole days without moving an inch…

Another voice made me jump. "How many are you all are?"

Onime-no-Kyo will only wake if his loved one prays for his return while on top of him, clad in only her inner kimono and chant a mantra for three whole days without moving an inch, a mantra that comes from her heart, a mantra that tells him to come back from the other side…

"I don't care who you are but if that will make Kyo wake up… what should I really do?" I asked the voices.

We are the Voices of The Blue Flame, we guard Onime-no-Kyo, Yuya-sama… breathe life back into him…

I nodded, reassuring the voices. "I will… I will wake him up!"

-

A/N: How's that? It's longer right! Review! SDK is not mine!


	4. The Three Days Mantra

-

Chapter Three – The Three Days Mantra

-

I removed my outer kimono and shivered. I let the fabric slide down from my body and onto the floor of the cave. I walked towards Kyo's body and got on top of it. I rested my head on his chest that was not moving. I clasped his hands with mine.

"Kyo…" I closed my eyes and began chanting.

_Wake up from your deep slumber_

_I will pray for you_

_Wake up from your deep slumber_

_I will pray for you_

I gripped his hands tighter. Biting my lips so that tears won't escape.

_Have a safe journey from the other side_

_Breathe life back into you_

_Have a safe journey from the other side_

_Breathe life back into you_

I gulped. I need the right words…

_Leave all attachments from the other side_

_Go back to where you belong_

_Leave all attachments from the other side_

_Go back to where you belong_

_Don't leave me_

Wake up, open your eyes 

_Don't leave me_

_Wake up, open your eyes_

I choked on the last part but continued.

_Don't leave me_

_Please open your eyes_

_Don't leave me_

_Please open your eyes_

_I will stay with you day and night_

_Just wake up and see the light_

_I will stay with you day and night_

_Just wake up and see the light_

…

"Damn it! Where could she be!" Sasuke hit the wall next to him. He and Yukimura was visiting but were answered by the disappearance of Yuya.

"Sasuke…" Yukimura patted his head. "We'll find her tomorrow… I'm sure… if we don't we'll have to ask for help…"

"From?" Okuni asked.

"The ten… Tora-san… and if luck still hates us… the former Mibu members then…" Yukimura told her.

"We'll find her in one piece… she's not that foolish to kill herself…" Bon assured them. All of them nodded.

"Let's just go to bed… we'll wake at the break of dawn…" Akari advised.

…

My mouth moved by itself, already remembering the rhythm. My whole body was tired. I can't move… that was good though… I don't have to worry about moving an inch… the mantra itself formed a sacred tune… I want to hear him talk so much… Kyo…

-

A/N: I know it's short… and half of it was the mantra but I'm gonna upload the next one too. Remember, I don't have access everyday or every week, some of it is by chance. I just started my form 4 and am busy learning the three sciences and A.Maths, E.Lit and others. Standard disclaimer applies here. Review.


	5. The New Mantra

-

Chapter Four – The New Mantra

-

"Yuya-san! Yuya-san!"

"If we still can't find her… we really need help!" Akira shouted to the others.

Yukimura stopped his running and panted. "Jinpachi, Kamanosuke… call the other ten and send the message to Hidetada," he told the two of the ten that hid away with the shadows.

"Hai'!"

"What about the Mibu?" Sasuke asked.

"You go…" Yukimura ordered. Sasuke sighed and he disappeared.

Akari advised that they have lunch first. "Let's eat… we need the extra energy…"

"You're right…"

…

Yuya-sama… you will need new words for the mantra… you'll have to change tomorrow's mantra too…

I closed my tired eyes. "Is that so…?" and I sighed.

_Let the wind guide you and open your eyes_

_The path will open_

_Let the wind guide you and open your eyes_

_The path will open_

_Please come back, I need you_

_I will pray for your safe journey from the other side_

_Please come back, I need you_

_I will pray for your safe journey from the other side_

My mouth was too weak to move but I moved it anyway…

_If I close my eyes and see you in my dreams_

_Please promise me that you'll also be here when I open them_

_If I close my eyes and see you in my dreams_

_Please promise me that you'll also be here when I open them_

_Please promise me_… I thought to myself.

_Please come back, I need you_

_I'm still waiting here and I'll never leave you_

_Please come back, I need you_

_I'm still waiting here and I'll never leave you_

_Just open your eyes and tell me_

_You'll never leave too_

_Just open your eyes and tell me_

_You'll never leave too_

…

"Okay… what is wrong here!" Shinrei asked them, voice boosted.

"Shinrei… chill man…" Yuan calmed the ex-Goyousei. Shinrei shot him a glare. "Hey… I used to teach your brother!"

"Shush… Yuan…" Anjelica ordered him.

"Yuya-san… is gone… we need more men or women… or cross-dressers to find her…" Yukimura told Shinrei.

"How could Kyo not find her!" he shouted again

All the residence that stayed there for the previous week went quiet. "Kyo… disappeared… but from what we can detect fro Yuya-san is that… Kyo is dead…" Bon informed them.

"WHAT!"

"Stop shouting you dimwit!" Tokito smacked Shinrei's head. Hotaru joined her.

Shinrei touched the big sore bruise on his head. "Ugh… is it true? Kyo is dead?"

Akari shook his head. "We don't know… only Yuya-san knows…"

"Do you think she killed herself!"

Another bruise joined the previous one.

"You are acting like you're much more stupid than Hotaru… Yuya-san's not stupid like you!" Tokito exclaimed.

"Maybe we should search her room for clues or something?" Yuan suggested. "We might even find her delicates!"

A bruise grew on his head. Tokito and Yuan's siblings that followed did this. Hotaru joined to kick him.

"Alright! No more jokes! Let's just trash her room!"

…

"Kyo…"

A thought came to my mind. _What if I die too_?

No! Yuya-sama, this will only upset Kyo-sama!

"Why should I care about upsetting him? He made ME upset…" I said.

Yuya-sama…

You shouldn't think negatively! You have one more day! It WILL bear fruit if you be patient!

"Alright…" I closed my eyes and continued chanting.

…

"Found anything!" Shinrei asked.

"Nope… hey… wait… what's this long thing?" Tokito grabbed the long item covered with thick cloth.

"Do you think she stuffed Kyo-han's remains?" Benitora, who just arrived, asked.

"Do we HAVE to have a kicking-hitting spree today?" Akari fisted his hands.

"Hey, stop it, both of you!"

"Tokito-sama, remove the cloth…" Shinrei said, followed with everyone's nod.

Tokito herself nodded and started to remove the thick cloth. "Hey… this is…"

"Kyo-san's Tenro! How did that get here!" Okuni exclaimed.

"Maybe… he IS dead…" Akira fell on his knees. "And I still haven't fought him…"

Everyone went quiet. Sasuke's dog howled at the full moon. Kyo is dead… they all thought. The legendary Onime-no-Kyo is dead…

-

A/N: So, how's that? Happy enough? No? Sorry… I wanna upload all of it at once but there'll be no suspense then… ooh, I'm so busy! Review for my happiness coz' I'm sick, so frail to be exact. Is my English up to your taste? English is my second language… no, standard Malay first then it's English, the first one is Bahasa Brunei (not that fluent…).


	6. The Final Day

-

Chapter Five – The Final Day

-

Yuya-sama… wake up! You need the last mantra…

I opened my weak eyes… "Has he awakened?"

Not yet… you need the last mantra accompanied by your plea to revive him…

I wanted to give up… no matter how much I repeated the words… there was no sign of him awakening… I wanted to stop this and just bury his body… "He's never coming back…"

Yuya-sama… don't give up hope… he will be with you once more!

"What can you promise? You are all flames that never ceases… unlike human life… we can die…" I clasped Kyo's cold hand. There was not even warmth in him anymore.

Yuya-sama… just chant…

I took a deep breath and chanted the last of the mantra.

_Your soul is still attached to this world through your body_

_Your cold body is missing your warm soul_

_Your soul is still attached to this world through your body_

_Your cold body is missing your warm soul_

_Open your eyes and don't leave me_

_I still love you_

_Open your eyes and don't leave me_

_I still love you_

_Please respond to me_

_Please respond to me_

_Please respond to me_

_Please respond to me_

_The wind guided me here_

_And the wind will guide you back here_

_The wind guided me here_

_And the wind will guide you back here_

_Don't leave me, not yet_

_Please stay by my side, forever…_

_Don't leave me, not yet_

_Please stay by my side, forever…_

I accompanied the mantra with my plea. I hope it will be answered…

_I won't leave you_

_You won't leave me_

_I won't leave you_

_You won't leave me_

_I will never leave you_

_You will never leave me_

_I will never leave you_

_You will never leave me_

_You belong here_

_You belong here_

_You belong here_

_You belong here_

You are my everything 

_These words are my plea_

_You are my everything_

_These words are my plea_

_Kyo… please come back and live…_

_Please…_

_Kyo… please come back and live…_

_Please_…

A tear left my eye for the first time ever since I found your real body. I closed my eyes, knowing that you'll never ever come back…

As a tear leaves the chanter, come forth the soul she yearned for

The plea will be answered, the yearned one will stay

Forever connected to her, until the last breath leaves her

Come forth the soul she yearned for, and live only for her…

Wake up from your eternal slumber!

…

She's calling out to me… 

…

Red orbs shot open, studying the place around him. He can't move an inch. "Where the hell am I?"

"Mmh…" a soft murmur answered him.

"Yuya…?" he grasped her lithe hands. "Yuya… wake up!"

"Kyo… don't leave…" a soft moan came out.

"I'm not leaving! Hey! Wake up!" he sat up and held Yuya's weak body close. "Yuya…"

Kyo-sama, a kiss shall wake the sleeping princess in western stories!

Kyo-sama, a tight hug will wake a cold body!

Kyo-sama, a breath that tickles her ear will wake her!

Kyo-sama, a kick will wake the sleeping bounty huntress!

Only one will wake her, choose wisely!

"Hmph… whatever… I prefer to do it my way…" Kyo kissed her and well… started to remove her clothes… but the sudden lack of clothing made Yuya open her eyes with a jump. "Works every time…" Kyo smirked.

Yuya's eyes widened. Her face was still on his chest. _He's breathing_…!

"Kyo… it's you… right?" she asked, voice shook.

"It's me alright…" was his answer. "Where can you find another handsome man like me?"

"KYO!" she flung her arm around him and gave him a bear hug that cut the supply of Kyo's oxygen.

"H-hey… take it easy…" Kyo stroked her wheat-blonde hair. "I won't leave you anymore…" he promised her.

"Are you… true to your words?" she squeaked out.

"As true as I ever promised you before this…" Kyo said with a tone that cleansed all of Yuya's troubles.

"Kyo… I really missed you…" Yuya said in a very shaky voice. Tears emerged from her closed lids. "I can't believe you died once…" Yuya's voice became fainter. "Kyo… I…" and she fell on her knees… and fainted.

"Yuya!" Kyo kneeled down and felt her forehead with his own. "You're having a fever!" Kyo slowly lifted her up and steadied her figure. He slowly turned to the exit but was stopped by the voice from before.

Take care of her… her soul is connected with you…

Kyo gave a silent nod and exited the chamber.

…

"Found her?" Akira asked. Everyone shook his or her head. "She must be here! Let's do a thorough search!"

"No need, Akira…"

Akira looked at the direction where the voice came. His eyes widened in surprise. "Kyo!"

"You guys said he died!" Shinrei pointed an accusing finger at him. Kyo smirked.

"I did… but in the end, I didn't…" Kyo said simply.

Everyone had a confused look on his or her faces. "What do you mean?"

"I won't explain further because… this woman… is having a fever…" Kyo informed them. Akari ran to his side to check up on Yuya.

"She's really sick… we need to heal her fast…" Akari ordered Bon to carry her. Kyo was reluctant to give her away but had to in the end. "Kyo, I'm glad you are alive…" Akari said before leaving him.

"Let's go home…"

-

A/N: It's ending! Yee-haw! If you want me to change the set ending, do review! SDK is never mine, get? I am not gonna post the ending till I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter… muahahah! Sorry!


	7. Epilogue: Don't Ever Leave

-

Epilogue – Don't Ever Leave

-

_I don't want to wake up_

_I'm afraid you won't show up_

_Life is pretty restless_

_Leave the party sleepless_

_Wonder what you're up to_

_Now that I can see you_

_Never hate me for what I do_

_Just love me and I will too_

…

"She hasn't awaken…" Okuni sighed.

"Oh, she will…" Kyo confidently said.

Okuni tilted her head. "Oh, you're so confident…" she said.

Kyo scoffed. "Of course I am…"

"You died you know… I can't believe you chose her over me…" she sighed.

"That's quite obvious…" Kyo smirked. "She interests me much more than you do… no offense but I kinda hate you…"

Okuni laughed lightly. "That's enough love for me… well, I'm going to take off… see you, Kyo-san…" she waved goodbye and left him alone with Yuya.

"Yeah, I know you'll come back…" he looked at the sleeping bounty huntress before him. "You lazy bum, wake up!"

No response.

"What? Do I have to sing too?" Kyo furrowed his brows. "Alright…"

_I can't believe_

_I let a woman like you_

_Come to my rescue_

_I'm not that pathetic like you_

_I don't wanna lie_

_You've grown stronger_

_Far more better_

_Than me_

_Your voice soothes me_

_Your laugh entertain me_

_You're so stupid_

_Just wake up_

_Dogface_

_Wake up_

_You'll get fat if you don't_

_Hear that?_

A fist nearly hit him in the face. He dodged it as always…

"I will never get fat…" Yuya was up and VERY mad. Her cheeks were flushed out of anger.

"Good morning…" Kyo said.

Yuya cried out her eyes and hugged Kyo. He returned the hug. "Kyo… I thought it was just a dream… Kyo…"

"Did you always dream of me?" Kyo asked her, smirking.

"Not lately… when you died… I wanted to dream but I couldn't…" Yuya hugged him tighter.

"Well, now you don't have to, we'll dream of each other _every_ night…" Kyo cupped her chin and gazed at her before turning to look at the rising sun through the window. "Yuya…" he said.

"What?" she turned to look at sun too.

"What are those pinheads doing spying at us?" he asked her.

The former Shiseiten, the ex-Mibu and a few others looked at them, spying to be exact. Akira blushed when Tokito whispered something. Bon smirked knowingly along with Yukimura. Shinrei bit his lips followed by Akari. Yuan and his siblings laughed. Benitora fought back tears. Sasuke played his kendama with a loud 'Klik-klok'.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Kyo got to his feet and took out the Tenro he just retrieved back with a click of his fingers. He unsheathed the blade and directed it at the lot. "Wanna die?"

All of them took out their weapons. Readying it. "Not until you do…" they all said in unison.

Kyo jumped out of the window and charged at all of them. His maniac laugh turned on. "Mumyo Jinpuryu… what should I use? Oh, just Mizuchi then…" and he used it. All of the attackers fell back and a few flew away. Kyo was strong in his real body, yet he didn't hurt any of them. No harm fell upon the attackers.

"Kyo!" Yuya jumped out through the window. She shouted at Kyo. "Why did you do that!"

Kyo turned to look at her. "Because…" he walked a step. "I…" and another one. "Love…" and another one. "You." he cupped her chin and kissed her.

Every one of them who was present widened their eyes. "Now that's a kiss!" Bon and Yuki exclaimed.

Yuya blushed furiously. After Kyo released her, she hid her face with her hands. "Oh…" she squeaked.

Kyo actually smiled at her reaction. He placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her close. He kissed her forehead. "As you all observed… and hear… she is clearly MINE. Oh, and Yuya…" he turned her body.

"Y-yes?"

Kyo got on one of his knees. He kissed her hand. "Will you be my wife and have beautiful children with me?" he said sweetly but still Kyo-ly at the same time.

Everyone who was present gasped. Even Yuya did the same. She blushed more and gave Kyo an eager nod. "Yes! Kyo, yes!" she had tears forming. She fell on her knees and hugged him.

"Aww…" most of the spectators said in awe. "Isn't that sweet…" Tokito said.

"You actually said 'sweet'…" Akira nudged Tokito. Tokito glared at him for a while and gave a kiss at Akira's cheek.

"When are YOU gonna do that?" she asked playfully.

"Quite soon…" Akira smirked.

-

A/N: The end! That last bit was for you AkiraxTokito fans… if you want me to continue… just for a little bit… review… I had an idea for an epilogue of an epilogue but… I wanna know first, thank you to all readers! I'm having a hard time at school… I can't cope…


	8. epilogue for an epilogue

-

Epilogue For An Epilogue

-

"Rise and shine, Kyo!" Yuya placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Today is Akira-san and Tokito-san's marriage! We don't wanna be late!"

Kyo lazily opened his eyes. "Oh… whatever…" Kyo sat up and looked at Yuya's flat abdomen. "You're getting fat…"

Yuya blinked. "What?" Yuya touched her abdomen. "Am not!"

"We'll see…" Kyo made his way out of their room with a confused Yuya blinking furiously in it.

…

"You two are lawfully wedded now… kiss her, Akira-san," the man who married them was none other than Yukimura (why I chose him is still a mystery…).

Akira smiled at the smirking Tokito and kissed her for a few seconds. He stopped to look at her. "Heh, you're blushing…"

Tokito blushed even more. "Am not!" she kicked Akira on the shins. "That's your wedding gift from me!" with that, Tokito stormed out of the ceremonial room, all eyes on her.

Akira was too shocked to actually move. "Did she just kick me?" with a nod from Yukimura, Akira stormed out too, following his wife.

Yuya giggled, followed by Kyo's chuckle. Others follow, laughing their heads off with the scene the newlyweds did. They can hear shouting outside and some things thrown randomly. The only words audible were 'stupid', 'arrogant', 'sorry', 'bastard' and 'separate'.

"Someone stop them…" Yuya requested. Akari stood up, followed by Yuan. Both of them marched outside to stop the fit.

_After a few minutes_…

"Let… me… go, YUAN!" Tokito yelled at the older ex-Taishirou, wriggling to get free from the man's grip. Kicking furiously, trying to get him at where it hurts the most.

"Akari, get off of me!" the ex-Shiseiten did the same to break free from the pink-haired shaman.

"You kids should learn to respect!" Yuan's grip became tighter as Tokito still insisted on kicking him.

"Akira! Stop wriggling and start apologizing!" Akari ordered Akira.

"WE'RE NOT KIDS!" they both shouted in unison.

…

"Alright, to the newlyweds! No more fighting!" Bon raised a cup of sake. Everyone followed soon after. "To Akira and Tokito!" they all said in unison.

Tokito was still nudging Akira who sat impatiently next to her. "Akira… I want that! Give me that fish!"

"You have one too… on your _own_ plate…" Akira muttered impatiently.

"Tokito-san, good husband and wife means proper communication, right Kyo?" Yuya smiled sweetly at Kyo. Kyo wasn't co-operating with the 'hn' and the lazy nod. "Kyo, you hard-ass!"

Okuni giggled. "Good communication, eh?" she mumbled to herself.

"Kyo, for once- urp!" Yuya covered her mouth and clutched her abdomen, hard. She ran outside to the porch and threw up.

Yuan raised his brows. "That's not a pretty sight when we're eating…"

Anjelica who was the only one who wasn't bothered by it came to aid Yuya and helped rubbed her back. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah… I was just feeling nauseous all of a sudden…" Yuya got up to her feet but fell back again, gently, because Anjelica supported her. "Huh?"

"Yuya-san… you're not pregnant… are you?" Akari asked.

Yuya blushed. "Ah, I don't know…" she furrowed her brows. "Am I?" she asked herself.

"From the looks of it, you are!" Anna announced happily.

Everyone crowded around her, congratulating. Kyo was left behind, drinking sake to its full extent. "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

The chattering stopped. They all looked at Akari. Akari blinked. "What?"

…

"Yep, she's pregnant…" Akari rubbed his hands together.

The crowd of people continued their congratulating. Some even wanted her baby to be named after them. Tokito didn't really care that Yuya might've accidentally stole her thunder because she needed time to adjust with her own situation. Akira agreed to this.

Kyo sat impatiently. He then got up and marched to his wife. "Let's go home."

…

Both going-to-be-parents walked home quietly. Kyo walking just an inch away from Yuya. Yuya was actually upset at him.

"The moon's quite dull tonight," he stated. Yuya just nodded.

"The wind's too breezy," he said again. Yuya didn't give any response.

"Alright!" Kyo stopped. Yuya kept on going. "Yuya…"

"I'm very glad that you're pregnant…"

"And?"

"I want to raise the baby with you so look at me, Yuya."

Yuya turned to face Kyo and she smiled. "That's what I want to hear!" Yuya hugged Kyo and laughed.

"What?"

"You jerk…" She murmured.

"Whatever… shrew…" Kyo sighed into her hair.

…

_After 4 years_…

"Kyo! Catch Yuka!" Yuya came running with a wooden spoon. Kyo got up from the porch and started running to catch their _eldest_ daughter. A small hand tugged at Yuya's kimono. Yuya looked at the one who tugged her. "Yuko? What is it?" she kneeled down.

"Ka-san… why is to-chan running after Yuka-nee?" big red eyes questioned. Yuya smiled and ruffled her younger daughter's blonde hair.

"Your sister did something to your big brother, Kyei. Have you seen him?"

Yuko shook her head. "No…"

"You little rascal… stay still…" Kyo said under gritted teeth as his daughter tried to wrestle her way out of her father's grip. Yuka bit Kyo's hand. "Ow!"

"Yuka-chan!" Yuya took her from Kyo. "You behave!" Yuya scolded.

Yuka pouted. "Ooh… someone's mad…"

Yuya hit her daughter's head lightly with the spoon. Yuka covered her head to avoid a second one. "You're too cruel…" she muttered.

Yuya's hands were at her waist. "Kyo, were you this… um, this troublesome when you were small?" she raised an eyebrow at Kyo who was soothing his own abused hand.

Kyo raised his own. "Why are you asking me? What about you?"

"Oh, she's not like me…" Yuya denied. "I was an angel… ask nii-sama."

"Oh, he's dead. And you were this annoying when you were still sixteen, remember?" Kyo stated.

"Oh, you…" Yuya pulled her sleeve, readying herself to bash at Kyo. "Her hair color is yours! My eyes though… but still!"

"Ka-san… Yuka-nee's calligraphy is still on my face…" came a complain from Kyei, Yuko's twin brother. Kyo came to his son's aid. "Thank you, father."

"Yuya, now this is _my_ son…" Kyo wiped Kyei's face with a smug face.

Yuya rolled her eyes in defeat. She turned her eyes to the troublemaker who was trying to get away. "Now you, young lady… help mommy cook or no dinner!" Yuya dragged the not willing daughter to the kitchen. Yuko followed, running politely.

_After 4 years_…

"Kazeshii's too quiet, just like you…" Yuya kissed her youngest child on the forehead.

"Yeah… handsome like me, too…" Kyo proudly said as he tucked the twins to sleep. Kyo glanced at the oldest that slept unladylike-ly, with her legs in disarray. "My god… who's she resembling!" Kyo murmured in disbelief.

"She's both our alter-ego?" Yuya mused.

"Not really… just you…" a pillow hit Kyo in the face. "Okay…"

…

"Yuya-san, Kazeshii is SO unique! He has both Kyo' s and your eyes! Red and Green, ruby and jade!" Akari praised. Yuya just smiled.

"Today's the day where Kyo will give you and the ex-Shiseiten the honor of teaching them!"

"Yeah… I hope I get Kazeshii…" Akari prayed.

…

"I'm gonna teach Yuka with Bon, Kyei's with Akira, Yuko's with Akari and Kazeshii's with Hotaru…" Kyo announced.

All the children went to their new sensei. Kyei bowed to Akira with respect. Yuko was embraced by Akari and Hotaru placed a bug on Kaze's head. "Argh!" Hotaru stopped him from slapping the bug away.

"No, that's the sign that I take you…" Hotaru said.

Yuka didn't do anything except for huffing. "Why don't I get Hotaru-ji-san?"

"It's coz you're too young…" Kyo told her. Yuka pouted.

"Hmph!"

-

A/N: The end of an end! How's that! Yay, it is finally really finished! I even added the four children of Kyo and Yuya created by me! Yay! Yay! I'm so happy! I'm going to explain about the children…

**Yuka** – The eldest and most troublesome amongst all. She's as cruel as Kyo can get and is very pretty (reference: Mahiro). Date of birth is 20 of September (I don't wanna put the year… ). Blood type A. She enjoys knitting and teasing her siblings. In this story, she's 8. In my handwritten story, she's seventeen. Has a crush on Hotaru, as you all can see. Hair-color is red and eye-color is green.

**Kyei** – The older of the twin. He's a softy, charming and is HOT (reference: mix of Akira and Shinrei… I think. He's popular with my friends…). Date of birth is 30 of December. Blood type AB. Doesn't like fighting. In this story, he's 7. He's sixteen in my handwritten story. Has a crush on Hikito, Akira's daughter that only appears in my book. Hair-color is blonde and eye-color is red.

**Yuko** – The younger of then twin. She cries easily (_Puah Mata_, a Bruneian… uh, I'm not sure… uh, something to relate to someone who always cries (?)), a real softy like Kyei and she likes to eat but never gets fat, is gullible and is cute (reference: a female Sasuke, minus cat eyes). All points are like Kyei except that she has a crush on Yuki's son, Mizuki (to those who read the short story in volume 11… it's obvious that Yuki still loves Mizuki through him) that only appears in my imagination.

**Kaze(shii)** – The youngest of them all. He's quiet, doesn't like to express himself. Traumatic to blood. Hates darkness and being alone. He's SO cute (reference: Hotaru XD!). Date of birth is 12 of April. Blood type B. In this story, he's 4. He's fourteen in my book. Has a crush on Tora's daughter, Ame who I created. Hair-color is red and eye-color is red and green.

Don't they sound adorable? I had a hard time with the dates and years… so I just put everything together . Haha… When I have the time, I'll put them somewhere in MM for all of you to see. This is the only one with chapters that is already finished. I'm so proud! I did this in two days, finished 2/4 of them on one day and finished it the next day. Man… I am so happy! Now, my hair length is like Yuya's, only 3 to 4 cm shorter… it's like it's growing everyday! You guys can use _my_ children for your stories as long as you don't change their attitudes!

This finale is dedicated to those who are still reading this fic even though Kyo is OOC! And to those who made it a favorite, thank you people! You make me so happy even though I finished this even before I posted it! This epilogue for an epilogue is only done after I posted the epilogue so I kinda forgot about how I did this… hope you all liked it! I didn't really read through this so forgive me if there are any mistakes! I want to really thank:

**Shinomori Kyo** – You are SO nice! Your reviews make me HAPPY! Now, the story's finished! Please read my other stories too! I love your stories too and I'm so sorry that I can't really review you for every story you made; I have very, VERY short time online!

Again… I'm sorry I have no time for the others but still, I love you guys and that's all that counts! Thanks very much people!


End file.
